I'm Safe Whn I'm With You
by Reirian
Summary: The gang is going to the beach! Something happened and then...just read the story so that you would know! Its so romantic!


Hey, everyone!! I'm back again with another fanfiction. This time its from Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. I currently addicted to this manga/anime!! I love Kyohei so much. He's so handsome! This is Kyohei/Sunako pairing. I love seeing them together! I hope you'll enjoy this!!

Title: I'm Safe When I'm With You...

By: Reirian

From: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge

Characters: Sunako Nakahara, Kyohei Takano, Ranmaru Mori, Yuki Toyama and Takenaga Oda

Setting: Beach!!

Summary:

**Sunako's POV**

Today, we're going to the beach. I don't really want to go with them

em but they forced me to. I hate them all!! All I want is to be with my sacred toys! We're already at the car.

"Hey, Sunako what's up? You've been quiet since this morning," Kyohei asked. I turned my head and didn't reply. I was looking outside the window, I sat near the window to smell the air. He's just beside me while Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga were peacefully sleeping with matching snoring.

"Sunako, don't be like this. We're just going to the beach. Nothing's wrong with that." He added. But still I didn't respond. Why would I? I might get a nosebleed by just looking at his face. I don't want to admit but I think I'm falling for him. I just can't say that to him directly. He'll just laugh. I know he would. And I know that he doesn't like me to. He always teases me! Then I felt somebody hug me. I felt his warmth by the way he hugs me. Then he placed his face above my shoulder and said, "Come on, Sunako, don't be like this. Just have fun."

I don't know how to react. He tighten his hug on my waist. "Sunako," he mumbled. I can feel his breath. Yup! He's teasing me again. I want to let go but he's holding me really tight. "Let go of me," I said. I tried to sound angry. He didn't let go, instead he held my hand so tight that I might even get a nosebleed right now. I stepped at his foot and shouted, " I said let go of me!!" I heard his "ouch" but he didn't let go of me.

"Do you think I would let go that fast?" He said laughingly. I think I would faint. He lifted me from my seat and placed me at his lap. I can feel blood rushing through my cheeks and I fainted...

**Kyohei's POV**

"How could you faint at a time like this?" I asked her. She might think I'm teasing her again. But I'm not. I have blood in my hands right now. She's so light while she lays on my lap. I hug her more tightly unmindful of the blood thats been flowing from her nose.

"We're here!" The driver exclaimed. Finally!

"Oh, we're here already! Ranmaru! Yuki! Takenaga! Wake up already!" I shouted. Now all of them are awake except Sunako who is blinded by my prescence.

"Eh? Kyohei, why are you hugging Sunako?" Yuki asked.

"Never mind. Just go out and enjoy and I'll take care of her." I responded.

"As you say," Yuki said. "Hey, Takenaga, do you think something's wrong with Kyohei?" I heard Yuki whispered.

"Let them be! Let's just enjoy the beach!!" Takenaga shouted.

"Yah!" Ranmaru responded. "And to add, many girls are waiting for me!"

"Silly," I whispered. I began to carry Sunako outside the car towards the door of the rented house. _She's really very light..._I thought. I hope I can be with her forever. I lay her down the bed inside a room privately for her. I stayed with her until she gained consciousness. Well, its my fault that she fainted.

**Sunako's POV**

Why am I in a bed? Where am I? "Where am I?" I opened my eyes and I saw Kyohei sitting beside me. "What are you doing here?!" I shouted at him.

"Good thing you're awake. Everyone's enjoying the beach. You want to join them?" He asked me. I was surprised by the way he talked. I must still be sleeping.

"No! I'm fine here inside. Go away!!" I shouted. I lie down covering my face with the blanket. I can feel him getting nearer and nearer. One way or another I can feel his breath whispering in my ears, "Sunako..." I don't know what's wrong with him? Why is he like this?

"I said get out!!" I shouted even more louder to make sure he'll leave me alone.

"I won't get out until you wanted to," he responded teasingly. I hit him with my elbow. "Get away from here!!"

"Ouch! Okay! I'm out!" he shouted. I hear his footsteps getting softer and softer. At last...he's gone. I can rest peacefully. I stayed inside until I heard foot steps again.

"Sunako," it called out. "You really don't want to go out, do you?" It's Kyohei again.

"I told you I'm not going out!" I said. I feel that he's getting closer again. He lifted me from the bed. "Put me down!!"

"No, I won't," he said while he carry towards the sea.

"Kyohei!! Put me down!!" He let go of me. "Okay."

The next thing I know is that I'm wet. "Argg!!" I shouted angrily.

"Now your with us, Sunako." Exclaimed Ranmaru.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we're all together?" Yuki asked.

"Yah! Don't you like to join us? Have fun Sunako!" Takenaga said as he splash water to me.

"You guys!!" I said splashing water to them too. It was very happy. I can tell that we all become very close.

Suddenly all the fun stopped. The rain came pouring down. I'm swimming in a deep place. I'm almost drowning! Somebody help me!! "HELP!" I lose consciousness again...

**Kyohei's POV**

"Let's all go inside!" Ranmaru shouted. Wait something's missing..."Where's Sunako?" I asked them.

"Kyohei, I think she's still swimming." Yuki responded.

"What? Its dangerous! Its raining!" I shouted. I went out to look for her. "Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga, let's all look for her." I commanded. We all went outside searching for her.

"Sunako!!" We all shouted. I jumped at the sea ignoring the pouring rain. I saw her hand. "Sunako!" I shouted. She was floating...unconscious. I swam near her until I caught a hold of her waist. I tried to bring her back to land and I finally did. We reached an island not so far from the resort we're in.

"Sunako! Wake up!" There's nothing I could do except mouth-to-mouth. I must give her air and let the water she had swallowed out. Finally she had gained consciousness! "Sunako! Are you alright?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You drowned. Good thing I saw you or else you might be dead now."

"Where are we?" She asked again.

"We're in an island. We'll go back when the sea is calm."

"Thank you..."

"You made me worry! Baka!" I shouted.

**Sunako's POV**

"I'm sorry for making you worry..." I responded in a whisper. I felt his warm body envelopes mine. "Get off me!" I shouted.

"NO! You're cold already! Do you like to die freezing?" He asked angrily. "I...won't let you go this time..."

"Kyohei..." I mumbled. "Why are you so worried about me?" I asked.

"Baka! Isn't it obvious?" He exclaimed hugging me tighter than ever.

"No, that's why I'm asking!"

"Figure it out yourself," he said as he leveled his head with mine. Our faces are inches away. He pressed his lips against mine.

"Now, is it obvious?" He asked teasingly. I was speechless. I hope we can be together...for always...

"Does that mean you like me?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Baka...It's because I love you." He uttered. Now I'm totally out of my mind.

"Your lying!"

"It's true! I'm not lying."

"Then why do you always tease me?"

"It's because I love you. Do you love me too?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Why, then?"

"Because I'm safe when I'm with you..."

-END-

Rian: What happened to the three?

Ritz: Well, they're still looking for Sunako. In that case, they're looking for both :)

Rian: Oooo...How did they go home then?

Ritz: The three came looking for them and found that they were just in that resort, just some meters away :)

Rian: Oh, I see!!

Ritz: If you ever wonder why the story was like that, well, I was inspired by this book called Twilight. Hope you enjoy!! R&R!!


End file.
